Happy Potter After: The Between Years
by Saskia Renee Ereeda
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and is now moving on with his life. Join Harry and Ginny as they start heir life together and over come any obstacles they may face. mentions of Hermione/Ron.
1. Dreams, House elves and Sandwiches

**Ok so this is a edited version of my HPATBY story. No major changes just spelling mistakes. I hope you like it. I will update soon I'm just having trouble trying to write it. So any ideas are welcome. Please review and favourite. Ienjoy reading what you think. Even the constructive criticisms. Please no outright hate. I am trying my best here. Read and enjoy. **

**All my love**

**Saskia xx**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the amazing: J.K. Rowling.  
**

Harry collapsed into his bed in the Gryffindor tower. He laid there looking at the ceiling as the faces of everyone who had died, raced through his mind. Colin. Tonks. Lupin and-. His mind froze, He couldn't bring himself think of him, He couldn't bear to see the face of Fred Weasley. The brother he had never had. Tears welled up in his eyes and fell freely down the sides of his cheeks. He drifted of into a deep, restless sleep.

_He was running through the Battle worn halls of Hogwarts. Explosions and curses were shaking the walls and bodies were everywhere. Faceless. He sprinted faster and into the grounds. He came to a halt in front of a pile of bodies. Most faceless until his eyes fell upon some he knew. Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley. George. Ron. Hermione. Tonks. Lupin. _

"_See Potter" a high pitched voice screech from behind, Harry's body went ridged with fear and hatred. "You were to cowardice to save them sooner and now they are all dead!" He turned slowly to reveal Voldemort standing by the doors to the entrance hall, holding a struggling Ginny. Her hair was flared out behind her a she thrashed trying to get free._

"_Noooooo" Harry screamed but it was too late, Voldemort moved his wand up in the air,_

"_Advarda Kerdavra" Harry's heart sunk as a green jet shot out of his wand and her body went limp,_

"_GINNY!"_

Harry awoke with a start, tangled up in his bed sheets, and sat bolt up right. He pulled on glasses and looked around the room as his breath began to slow. The sun had set outside causing the dorm to be thrown into darkness and at sometime during the night, or was it day, others had joined him in his old dorm. He scrambled out of bed and made his way clumsily to the bathroom. Placing a hand either side of the sink he looked at himself in the mirror. He had big purple bags under his eyes and his cheeks were hollow and sunken. It was evident in his appearance that he had been undernourished for weeks on end. He peeled his dirty clothes from his aching body and stepped into the scolding shower letting it relax him somewhat.

He stepped out after what felt like a life time, and mentally cursed him for not picking up any clean clothes. '_I know_' he thought as an idea hit him and he quietly called out into the darkness

"Kreacher"

as he expected a loud _CRACK _and an old ragged looking house elf appeared.

"What can Kreacher do for Master Harry defender of house elves alike" Kreacher croaked out making Harry chuckled slightly at his choice of words before remembering why he called him,

"Would it be possible to have some fresh clothes, oh and maybe something to eat please?" Harry asked quietly, trying to avoid waking up the sleeping forms in the other room.

"Yes Master Harry" and with another loud _CRACK _he was gone. Harry sighed and shook his head, a slight smile gracing his lips, as he left the room and made his way back to his bed where a pile of clean clothes and a sandwich were waiting.

"Thank you Kreacher" he whispered to the room, as he got dressed.

He made his way down to the common room, a sandwich in his hands, and sunk into his favorite armchair, '_yeah_' he thought '_everything might just be ok_'.


	2. 2 Gingers, 3 Friends And A Love Story

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Even the computer. No I didn't steal it it's my dads.**

"Harry mate" Ron said as he gently shook Harry awake. Harry opened his eyes and stared into the freckled face of his best friend. Sitting up. Ron smiled at him and walked across the room plonking himself on the sofa opposite, next to Hermione. Harry rearranged his glasses on his face, his eyes immediately falling on his friends' linked hands.

"What's this then?" He said with a mock stern look, Hermione rolled her eyes and told him to be quiet but Ron started to mutter.

"Sorry mate, I just thought, well during the battle we kissed, I thought you knew..." He trailed off looking nervous and Harry felt a grin spread across his face despite himself.

"I'm joking mate, I'm happy for you" he said grinning wider "Although, I should've kept it up! The look on your face was priceless" He burst into laughter as Ron went a deeper shade of red before he joined in along with Hermione.

"Hi Harry" A small voice said from behind him. He stopped laughing and turned around. Ginny. His heart flew into his throat. She was beautiful. Her fiery red hair was up in a ponytail. A few bits falling down framing her big brown eyes.

Harry spent a few minutes staring at her before Hermione cleared her throat, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Well" she said getting up from the sofa pulling Ron up to,

"Ill guess we'll leave you to it"

With that she walked out the portrait hole pulling, dragging a protesting Ron with her.

It was silent for a moment, the only sound coming from the feebly stirring fire.

"Can I sit down?" Ginny said a small smile tugging at her lips as he gestured to the empty seat next to him.

"Ginny" "Harry" they said at the same time.

Harry let out a nervous laugh and she stared at him expectantly. Harry racked his brains for a suitable starting line or word. Frantically trying to piece together a coherent sentence.

"Doyouhaveaboyfriend" he blurted out quickly, without meaning to. She looked slightly confused.

"Come again?" she said her voice sounding as if she was trying not to laugh.

He sighed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he said again casting his eyes downward.

"Yes" she said simply, Harry felt his heart sink into his chest and shatter into a million pieces.

He felt so stupid. So humiliated. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him up. He pushed himself up off the sofa, shoved his hands into his pockets, and made for the portrait hole.

He felt a soft hand tugging on his wrist and he turned to face Ginny, to pull his hand free. Their eyes met and hers seemed to scan his face as if searching for something.

"His name is Harry Potter." she said quietly "We've been dating for nearly a year. He broke it off over the summer. 'To protect me' he says, but it didn't end. Not really."

She smiled widely at him and he returned it, before grabbing her waist and kissing her.


	3. Interuptions, Kisses & A Messy Minister

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Blah blah blah.**

They broke apart after what seemed like forever, gasping for breath. Harry smiled at her, stroking her cheek. They stared at each, lost in the others eyes.

"Ahem" they jumped apart at the unexpected interruption. He turned and spotted Bill standing in the portrait hole.

"Godric Bill" Ginny said chuckling "you almost gave me a heart attack!" she clutched at her chest dramatically, emphasizing her point. Harry and Bill laughed lightly for a moment.

"Well Harry if you're quite done groping my sister, Minerva wants to see you in her office." Harry's cheeks went bright red as Ginny shot her brother a look that would do Mrs Weasley proud. Bill laughed and winked, his eyes sparkling mischievously, before walking off down the corridor.

Harry looked at Ginny, who smiled sheepishly, and took her hand. The walked down the corridor in silence, taking in the curse damaged walls and broken statues that littered the halls.

"Ginny" he said breaking the silence that had closed around them,

"I-I'm sorry for leaving last year its just-" he took a deep breath and sighed, Ginny stopped walking and turned to look at him.

" –I really wanted you to be safe" His eyes were pleading. She smiled softly at him then her eyes softened.

"Don't worry Harry, I know" that's was all that was needed. They walked back down through the halls, greeting the few people who passed and peering out of broken windows.

They got to the stone gargoyle laying in pieces, stepping over him and up to the entrance.

The door swung open

"Good evening Mr Potter" she looked to his right and her eyebrows raised slightly in surprise then she smiled "-and Miss Weasley" she gestured for them to sit.

"I assume you know why you are here Mr Potter?" Harry shook his head lightly and she raised an eyebrow. The feebly stirring flames in the fire suddenly grew a bright, emerald green. Harry and Ginny instinctively raised their wands, standing from their chairs.

"Now watch where you point them things." came the low, booming voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt as he stumbled, smiling, out of the fireplace and they put their wands away.

"Excellent now everyone is here" said McGonagall "We shall begin".


	4. Rewards, Teachers & A Whole Lotta Smiles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Kingsley perched on the edge of the desk, earning a death glare from McGonagall and a chuckle from both Harry and Ginny.

"Harry" Kingsley started his deep voice echoing through the office,

"As acting minister, the wizengamot and I have been in some discussions, concerning the work you and your friends did during this war."

Harry and Ginny exchanged worried glances, they thoughts echoed in their eyes.

"We have come to the conclusion that, You, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Miss Lovegood and Mr Longbottom will all receive order of Merlin first class and the rest of the DA that fought will receive Order of Merlin second class."

Harry and Ginny's jaws dropped and they stared at Kingsley with wide eyes,

"O-Order of Merlin f-first class" Ginny stammered, whilst Harry just stared

"Are you serious?" she said again after a moment, regaining composure. Kingsley nodded and McGonagall smiled.

"Wow" Harry said after a moment of silence

"Really wow. Thankyou Minister" Harry stood shaking Kingsley hand, with a huge smile on his face, then took his seat

"S'alright Harry." Kingsley laughed then stood "Well I best be off, Duty calls as they say. Goodbye Minerva. Harry, Ginny"

He stepped into the fireplace and with a sigh, disappeared into the green, swirling Flames.

Harry and Ginny stayed sat at the desk still grinning, still in shock.

"Well now that is sorted, I have a matter of my own to sort own to discuss with you" Harry focused his attention on the Head Mistress as she continued

"As you are obviously aware, the school system last year was in shambles" A dark look crossed her featured "many people, including you and Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, did not complete their last school year."

She turned to look at Ginny.

"Ginevra you will be coming back anyway as you still have a year" Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes "But you Harry, by Law do not have to come back" Harry nodded in understanding of where this was going.

"It is my understanding that, you and Mr Weasley, wish to become Aurors, am I correct?" Harry nodded slowly.

"And to do that you need a full set of NEWTs, no?"

Harry nodded again and then sighed

"With all due respect Professor, we have spent so much time away that it may feel strange coming back, at least as students"

Harry smiled sheepishly at his confession but McGonagall just smiled wider.

"I thought you might say something like that, Harry, that is why"

She was interrupted by a soft knock on the door that swung open to reveal Ron and Hermione.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Hermione asked attentively, stepping into the room

"Yes, yes take a seat" she summoned two more chairs and placed them next to Harry.

"As I was saying. I would like to offer you all assistant teaching positions, to do along side your NEWTs."

Hermione squealed in delight and Ron stuttered, turning red.

"Bloody hell" Ron muttered, rubbing his chin absently.

Miss Granger, you will be helping with ancient ruins"

Hermione beamed as she continued.

"Mr. Weasley you will be helping with flying lesson."

Ron fist pumped the air causing a slight chuckle to spread around the room.

"-And Harry you will be helping with Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, beaming at Ginny as she squeezed his hand lightly.

"Wow Professor, I- thank you so much." Harry stuttered, this was going to be the best year ever.


End file.
